User talk:Fast
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:04, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Your contributions Hi Fast, I was just curious why you update your user page so often if you're not a part of Memory Alpha outside of that. According to , you've only made two edits outside of your user page. User pages aren't intended to be blogs or other such utilities, so if this is your intention, I'll have to ask you to stop. If not, I apologize. Thanks. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 18:35, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Although you are allowed to include what you wish on your user page, bear in mind that "Your user page is not storage space: Do not use Memory Alpha for storing material unrelated to the project." Sufficed to say, the exploration of "Wischi Waschi science" is not really conducive to "the project." Nevertheless, there really is nothing 'in stone' that limits your contributions, however, also bear in mind that your page does take up a lot of space in our database of finite space-- considering each save you make essentially creates a duplicate over the previous edit. Being that you really are not contributing to "the project," the questionability of your user page does appear to to some as if you are taking advantage of your "free" user space on MA for your own projects and not ours. --Alan del Beccio 19:15, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) :: I will move the page to http://conlang.wikicities.com/wiki/Pi:Language in that case, but it will be using the same pool of resources there, as both are hosted by Wikicities. I appreciate your attitude of protecting resources you aren't paying for but if resource usage is your main argument, there will be no change to resource usage as Wikicities have already invited me to use their resources. I have no intend to make more than marginal contributions to memory-alpha.org, but the idea of a wiki is to be a place for major and minor contributors alike, isn't it? :::I'm not sure it's really resources per se that we're worried about, just the fact that you are not a part of the project. I think it is the principle; for example, a lot of members explore ideas similar to yours on their user pages, but they're a part of the team and contribute elsewhere regularly. That's why I skirted the issue in a way - as Alan said, there's nothing "in stone" to say you can't do this, but it does seem odd. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:41, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::: As I said I have no intend to make more than marginal contributions to memory-alpha.org, so I will move the page away. --fast 10:29, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC)